dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
Stacy
Stacy is Red's girlfriend (at the moment). She is disgusting and is uncivilized (like a female version of Red), according to Blue (her ex-boyfriend) and Pink. Her only appearances so far on the show was in the episodes Trouble Date, Modern Flame War 3, First Day of Cool as a kid, and Robot Frog. Red and her both came in and ruined Blue's and Pink's date by doing stuff such as Red smothering oyster juices all over his face, Stacy eating a giant 2 ft baguette in one bite, Red eating Blue and Pink's romantic dessert, and Stacy licking a candle. Stacy blows out the fire on the candle and causes it's fire to spread. She and Red then started making out on the table (then Red says that they're going to have sex in Blue's bed) and get set on fire, which terminated Blue's first date officially. She is voiced by Lauren Kay Sokolov. Appearances To see what episodes Stacy has appeared in, see: Stacy/Appearances Trivia *In Robot Frog, it's revealed that she was Blue's girlfriend before Pink was. **She was with Blue for two years, until she dumped him. *Some fans think that she might've been the woman who hits Red with a broken bottle in Panda Hat, the girl dressed as a bunny in Terminate-Her!, the lady that Red was making out with on Pleasure Cruise, or one of the lesbians at the LEZ building in Taco Tuesday (as seen in YouTube comments), but all of those women had a lighter shade of purple, so there is a most likely chance it wasn't Stacy. *In Y U So Meme?, her game name is HotStacy69. *She can eat a whole french baguette in just one bite. *She seems to be a complete idiot, because in Trouble Date, when the waiter places Blue and Pink's meal on the table and says "Bon appetit", Stacy yells at him by saying "You kiss your mouth with that mother?!" instead of saying "You kiss your mother with that mouth?!" *She has no problem making out in public. *She probably has increased intelligence now since she got a job at Cybertime Systems. *In Modern Flame War 3, Stacy has a different appearance. She has a different hair style because she got a haircut, looks more magenta than purple, and doesn't have a skirt. It is unknown whether this is temporary or not. *The reason Stacy's appearance has changed is probably because she has been confused with other minor characters such as the bunny girl in Terminate-Her! *It is possible that Red has had so little contact with her, otherwise he would've know that she a got a job at Cybertime Systems and that she got a haircut. *In Modern Flame War 3, her voice changed in Cybertime Systems when she said, "Holy shit! Don't shoot me!" and, "I got both of your achievements right, here." Except when she said, "I got another haircut." In her ordinary accent. *Stacy and Red might have died in the explosion in Modern Flame War 3, but there is no proof. However, Blue and Jason (Trollz0r) survived the explosion, so there is a chance Red and Stacy survived the explosion too. *Stacy has a very strong sex drive (like Red), showing because she tongue-kissed with Red while entering Le Food, ate a 2ft long baguette, licked a candle (like a penis), and revealed her boobs to him in Modern Flame War 3. *Apparently, her name can also be spelled as "Stacey", because in Modern Flame War 3, when Red is searching for the perfect boobs, when you look at the bottom of his computer screen, he has a link to Stacy's webcam, but in the link, her name is spelled with an "e" in between the "c" and "y". **Also, if Red has been talking to her through webcam, he would've been able to see that her appearance changed. *Since that she has her old hair style back in the T-shirt teaser, the new haircut was probably just temporary, but it is unknown whether she still has her job at Cybertime Systems. *In the T-shirt teaser, Stacy calls the T-shirt, shoes. *She might have relapses of intelligence as she went to Cybertime Systems employee to calling a T-shirt shoes. *Stacy is believed to have died twice in Modern Flame War 3 and the T-shirt teaser. *It is possible she made a cameo appearance in Planet Asshole, when Der and Eulb start stealing all the burritos a woman with her exact new appearance (Modern Flame War 3) is seen with a green man before floating away. *Stacy may have turned into a whore by eating Pixie Sticks, as seen in First Day of Cool. *She was into boys at an early age possibly because she hit puberty earlier than anyone else. *In Freshman 15, one of the writings on the walls has Stacy's phone number, 555-8008. *According to Ed Skudder, in the Kickstarter Countdown, there is a big rivalry between Stacy and Pink (rivalry has which is better according to the fans.) *Stacy was apparently Blue's ex-girlfriend that he mentioned in A Bee or Something, according to the episode Robot Frog, which is a prequel. **It appears that when she was with Blue, she was actually a civilized and nice person, before "letting out the real Stacy". *It is also said in Robot Frog that she went to med-school and had three jobs. **One of her three jobs might be her job at Cybertime Systems. *More than likely her new appearance, in Modern Flame War 3 (with an another haircut), was only a one time thing since every other time she is seen it's with her original appearance. *She and Earl Grey are (so far) the only characters who had vocal cameos. **Stacy had more vocal cameos though. *Stacy has two different colors, her regular purple, and a darker purple (possibly magenta) but this is only seen in First Day of Cool and Modern Flame War 3. Gallery Stacy19.jpg Stacy18.jpg Stacy17.jpg Stacy16.jpg Stacy15.jpg Stacy14.jpg Stacy13.jpg Stacy12.jpg Stacy10.jpg Stacy4.jpg Stacy3.jpg Stacy2.jpg Stacy.jpg Stacy11.jpg Stacy1.jpg Stacy9.jpg Stacy22.jpg Stacy8.jpg Stacy24.jpg Stacy6.jpg Stacy25.jpg Stacy21.jpg Stacy20.jpg Stacy7.jpg Stacy26.jpg Stacy27.jpg Stacy23.jpg Kid Stacy 1.jpg|Stacy as a kid, in First Day of Cool Kid Stacy 2.jpg|Eating a pixie stick (Turning into a whore?) Wut.png|Wut Kid Stacy 3.jpg|Derp Kid Stacy 4.jpg|omg! Kid Stacy 5.jpg|"Who is that?" Baby red.png|Stacy meeting Red Omg you're so sexy.png|"You're so sexy!" Stacy drinking.png|DRINKING! The Real Stacy.png|"It's time to let the real Stacy out, bitch!" Stacy dumping Blue.png|"I've forgotten everything!" STacy.png Stacyposter.png DFTM Clip - Stacy.jpg|Stacy in Dick Figures: The Movie Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Teasers Category:Main Characters